


silly thing

by halcyonskies



Series: OTP Challenge [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel, Dogs, Fluff, Hurt Animal, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 06:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7211444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halcyonskies/pseuds/halcyonskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who even came up with the name Pudding? It sure as hell wasn't Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	silly thing

**Author's Note:**

> 11th Challenge - Getting A Pet

Nobody was more surprised than Castiel when Dean wandered in sometime after seven with a dog in his arms.

Dean wasn’t fond of dogs. He never had been, even before he’d been torn to pieces by hellhounds, and that whole business had only further cemented his dislike. Castiel would have been able to gather that much even if he hadn't been an angel that had raised Dean from the pit.

It was Sam who spoke first. Hopping up from his spot at one of the library’s huge wooden tables, the younger of the brothers looked torn between enthusiasm and suspicion. “What’s that?”

“You never seen a dog before?”

Sam’s lip curled up in a derisive sneer. “Seriously, Dean – what is that?”

Dean scoffed, though he very carefully did not look either one of them in the face. The animal in question remained perfectly calm in his arms, the only sign of its mood the rapid back-and-forth motion of its fluffy tail. Sam moved closer to the foot of the staircase, looking unimpressed with Dean's reticence, but he was quiet as Dean descended the staircase. It became clear just why Dean was still carrying the beast about the time he was halfway down the steps. Even with his grace so diminished, Castiel could still sense the creature's injury.

"Her leg is broken," he realized. "Right hind tibia, fractured in two places."

Sam hissed sympathetically through his teeth, understanding dawning on his features. Though Dean was being as careful as he could, the dog still whined in distress as it was set down on the nearest table. Almost immediately its injured leg rose up off the surface, unable to bear its own weight. 

“Yeah, I found her back near a trailer park, a little ways up the highway. She was limping in and outta traffic, stupid shit.”

Cautiously, Sam offered the beast his hand. It sniffed curiously at the appendage for a moment before lapping eagerly at the skin; Sam's face was like a child's then, eager and amused.

“So,” Dean interjected impatiently, “Cas, can you heal her?”

It was the work of a few seconds; in a trice the broken bone, torn muscle, and superficial wounds melted away, replaced by the animal’s natural skin and hair. It was leagues simpler than healing a person, and Castiel didn’t mind using his depleted power for such a gesture. The excited yipping and ‘kisses’ he received in thanks were well worth the hours it would take to replenish what grace he’d lost.

Sam helped the dog to the ground, laughing like a boy when the beast jumped up on his legs, seeking his fingers again. Dean stepped back from the table, duty finished, and though his expression was long-suffering, Castiel could see relief through the mask of irritation. Dean pretended indifference, but he’d been genuinely concerned for the animal. It was curious, especially when Castiel considered all the occasions in which Dean had scorned anything remotely small and furry. 

“What?” Dean mumbled when he saw Castiel looking. He raised a single brow, and Dean’s wrinkle-nosed facade of annoyance crumbled. “Okay, okay, so I helped the damn dog. It’s not a big deal, okay?”

“Dude, did you let her ride in  _ Baby?” _ Sam asked incredulously. He’d folded to his knees to more closely interact with the dog, an act that she seemed to appreciate, judging by the lolling tongue and jittering leg. 

“How else would I have got her here, bitch?”

Sam’s no doubt intelligent retort was headed off by the dog, who nipped at his jeans in order to regain his attention. Dean crossed his arms defensively over his chest when Castiel met his eyes, scowling darkly at Castiel’s approving smile. 

“I’m not a  _ complete  _ dick, okay? The dumb shit woulda been dead by now if I hadn’t done anything.” Dean turned away from Castiel’s affectionate look, the back of his neck flushing a deep, embarrassed pink. “It’s not like we’re gonna  _ keep  _ her or anything. You hear me, Sammy? We’re taking her to the pound tomorrow, first thing. Bright and early.”

//

"I didn't say anything."

"You're judging me. I can tell," the man complained. From the corner of his eye, Castiel watched Dean's mouth purse up.

"I'm not judging you, Dean. I'm just happy with the way things have turned out."

Underneath his careful hands, Pudding was very quickly dropping off into sleep, brown eyes blinking open and closed. Already she was looking much better than she had when Dean first brought her home; a bath had put the shine back in her dappled coat, and two weeks' worth of food had her putting on much-needed weight. She looked like a proper pet now, instead of the mongrel Dean had returned with.

"I still can't believe you and Sammy talked me into keeping it. I don't even  _like_ dogs."

Castiel said nothing, though an indulgent smile curled his lips. He decided not to mention that it hadn't been through any wheedling on his part or Sam's that Pudding had become part of their family. If Dean wanted to pretend that he hadn't become attached to her in the short time she'd been around, then Castiel would let him.  

 


End file.
